An address book is a basic component of a cell phone (e.g. an Android cell phone or an iOS cell phone), a tablet computer, a PDA, a mobile internet device (MID), a PAD or other terminals, and is mainly used to store data related to contacts. In some applications (i.e. APPs), an invitation operation, a sharing operation and/or other operations are usually performed on frequent contacts in an address book. In practice, however, a target frequent contact often needs to be searched for page by page in the address book in order to perform an invitation operation, a sharing operation and/or other operations. The efficiency of searching for frequent contacts is usually reduced when more and more contacts are added to the address book.
Hence it is highly desirable to improve the techniques for contacts management.